


Time to Wake Up...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Eames can't keep up his mask, after he's seen through Fischer's own mask.





	Time to Wake Up...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "comment_fic"'s [Inception, Eames + or / Robert, sitting on the riverbank](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/425410.html?thread=68215746&style=mine#t68233666)

In the end, as they sat there on the muddy riverbank with the rain sluicing down over them and soaking their respective expensive suits to their skins, Eames could see that Fischer really was just a kid, that proverbial poor little rich boy with too much of the stuff that money could buy and not enough of the things money couldn't, a kid with too much on his mind and not enough in his heart. Not a mark that they could fleece and manipulate, or Saito's potential business rival, but a kid who just wanted his old man to be proud of him on his own terms, not on his father's terms.

Eames had never known his own father, but he had learned through careful observation -- and through witnessing Cobb's own struggles, when their architect didn't think he could see them -- what a real father's love looked like, and that sadly was something Fischer had lacked, something he clung to resolutely, even if it was just a dream of love and acceptance.

Perhaps that was all that matted in the end, that Fischer got to taste that kind of love, even if it was based on an idea they had seeded in his mind; perhaps, it was time for the dream to end and the young man's reality to begin.

And so letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Eames dropped the mask and let his own face show...


End file.
